Accidentaly in Love
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been seeing each other for about 2 months. When Ziva comes to work with a suprise how will the team react. Especially Tony
1. Chapter 1

_**Accidently in Love**_

**Chapter 1**

**( Ziva is sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She has a pained yet distant look on her face)**

**Ziva- Why? I knew it was wrong but-**

**(Tony walks in sporting a look of cocky confidence.)**

**Tony- Hello Zee-vah**

**Ziva- Not today Tony**

**Tony- Whats wrong? Are we forgeting something here from last night?**

**Ziva- Thats exactly it.**

**Gibbs coming from the elevator) Whats it?**

**Ziva- That cold cases are all we have to do.**

**Gibbs- You're wrong. Grab your Gear**

**Tony-What about Probie?**

**Gibbs- Sick.**

**(WhenZiva picks up her bag she wobbles a little.)**

**Tony- You alright there?**

**Ziva- I'm Fine.**

**( Scene cuts to a front lawn outside what looks to be a very old and rundown home. The drivway and yards are cut off by police tape.)**

**Ducky- Who do we have here Jethro?**

**Gibbs- We have a drivers lisence in the back pocket with the name Petty Officer Will Smith, without a head we can't really make a positive ID. Tony and Ziva are in the back now searching the woods that are behind the house.**

**( Tony and Ziva are searching through the trees.)**

**Ziva there's definitly something back there the smell is making me sick!**

**Tony- What is up with you. Smells never bother you.**

**( Ziva wretches and covers her mouth and rns behind a tree. We can here her throwing up.)**

**Tony- Now here's a mystery. Why is Ziva acting so, so-**

**Ziva- Tony(cough)I think I found our missing Head(More coughs)**

**Tony- Great can you bring it out?**

**Ziva- I can't reach it.**

**( Tony walks back to where Ziva is and sees the head swinging from a branch.)**

**Tony- Now there's a first.**

**( He sanps a picture of the head and then reaches up and grabs the head. Scene cuts back to the bullpen. Gibbs is in the directors office and Mcgee arrived earlier and is now down in Abbys lab. Tony and Ziva are the only two in the bullpen.)**

**Tony- So are you gonna tell me whats going on?**

**Ziva Tony please do not start.**

**Tony- Please Zee you know you can tell me.**

**( He walks behind her and gives her a hug. She rests her head on his arm. He leans down and kisses the top of her head.)**

**Tony- ( Whispering) Tell me.**

**Ziva- Do you remember about two months ago when we first started seeing each other?**

**Tony- Who could forget**

**Ziva- Well..... Tony I'm Pregnant**

**( Tony looks shocked. Zivas defenses start to crumble and a single tear falls folloe=wed by more.)**

**Tony- The baby is-**

**Ziva- Yours**

**( Tony sees the tears and kisses some away)**

**Tony- Its gonna be okay, we'll get through this.**

**Ziva- What if Gibbs finds out**

**Gibbs ( coming down the stares.) What if I fo=ind out what?**

**Tony- Nothing boss**

**( He gives him the Gibbs stare)**

**Ziva- Gibbs I'm**

**Tony- sick very sick**

**Ziva- Tony lets just tell him and get it over with**

**Tony- While you do that I'm gonna stand way over here by the staircase.**

**Gibbs- Today preferably officer David.**

**Ziva- Gibbs ( She takes a deep breath) I'm pregnant**

**Gibbs- Dinozzo David Directors Office NOW!!!**

**( They follow Gibbs up the stairs. Scene cuts to Jennys office.)**

**Cynthia- Director Gibbs-**

**( Enter Gibbs, Dinozzo, and David)**

**Gibbs- Is here**

**Jen- Thanks Cynthia**

**Gibbs- Zivas Pregnant and Tonys the father**

**Jen- Well how did that happen**

**Gibbs- Well Its fairly obvious how it happened.**

**Ziva- We have been dating outside of work for the past two months**

**Jen- Has their work been affected?**

**Gibbs- Zivas will be now**

**Jen- But so far**

**Gibbs No**

**Tony- We know how to differenciate between work and Personal lives.**

**Jen- well thats very obvious Tony. Ziva how many months**

**Ziva- Two**

**Jen- are you okay to work**

**Ziva- Yes**

**Jen- well Jethro she seems fine**

**Gibbs- Jen-**

**Jen- Ziva can take care of herself and her babies**

**Gibbs- If anything happens its all on you Jen.**

**( He turns and leaves. Ziva and Tony follow)**

**Jen- Tony Ziva wait**

**( They turn)**

**Jen- Congradulations**

**Ziva- Thanks Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**( Gibbs is down in Autopsy)**

**Gibbs- What can you tell me Duck**

**Ducky- The decapitation was done post mortom.**

**Gibbs- So how did he die?**

**Ducky- There were multiple stab wounds near the heart but the actual cause of death is blunt force trama to the back of the neck. He was hit so hard that it severed the brain steam. I've sent some samples up to Abigal.**

**Gibbs-Thanks Duck**

**( Scene cuts to Abby's Lab. Ziva is there talking to her alone.)**

**Abby- What aren't you telling me Ziva?**

**Ziva- Alot abby that doesn't need to be said.**

**Abby- There is one thing I can tell thats eating at you.**

**Ziva- Yes there is.**

**Abby- Then tell me. Please!!!!**

**Ziva I'd rather Mcgee and Tony be here.**

**Mcgee( Out of Nowhere) Well we're both here**

**Ziva- Tony come here please.**

**( Tony walks over and puts his arm protectivly around her waist.)**

**Ziva Me and Tony are having a Baby.**

**( Abby squeals and hugs them both. McGee Just stands there with a look of shock on his face.) **

**Tony- Come on McGoo Arn't you happy?**

**Abby- Yea Timmy whats wrong?**

**McGee- I'm just worried about having another Tony running around NCIS!!!!!! **

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**( The team is in the bull pen awaiting the arrival of Gibbs. He comes down the stairs.)**

**Gibbs- Dinozzo**

**Tony- Petty Officer Smith has no criminal record. His sergent says he was a good Marine.**

**Gibbs- Officer David?**

**Ziva Gibbs I'm- **

**Gibbs- ZIVA!!!!!!! **

**Ziva- Call records show that 4 calls were made to a Ryan Taylor between the hours of 4 and 7pm on Tuesday night.**

**Gibbs- Mcgee**

**McGee- Hardware shows no suspicios activity.**

**Gibbds- Tony, McGee find and search this Ryan Taylor, Ziva your with me.**

**Tony- If you have trouble with Gibbs Text me.**

**( ziva smiles and nods. When they think Gibbs isn't looking they share a quick cuts to Gibbs car.)**

**Ziva- I'm sorry Gibbs**

**Gibbs- Don't apoligize It's a sign of weakness**

**Ziva-Okay**

**Gibbs-Why**

**Ziva- Why what**

**Gibbs-Why Tony**

**(they both laugh)**

**Ziva- I know he acts like a freak but he is sweet when it is just me and him.....and I feel safe when he is around.**

**Gibbs( sarcasm ozzing) Oh my the Ninja girl needs protection? Whats next Ducky starts using movie quotes instead of obnoxiously long stories?**

**( They both laugh and smile at each other. Scene cuts to McGee and Tony.)**

**McGee- So you're having a kid.**

**Tony- I guess**

**McGee- It's a little late to question yourself. You ARE having a kid.**

**Tony- Thanx McObvious**

**( They pull up to an old trailor they go up and knock on thee door. a Man comes and answers.) NCIS Federal Agents. We're looking for Ryan Taylor.**

**Man- I'm Ryan sir.**

**Tony-( Holding up a picture.) Do you know this man?**

**Ryan- Will yes hes in my unit. Whats wrong?**

**Tony He was found dead and foul play is being considered.**

**Ryan-well if you're here to ask me who could've done it I can't tell you anything. Smith was a great man.**

**McGee- We have a warrent to search vyou property.**

**Ryan- Well don't let me get in your way.**

**( Scene cuts back to bullpen. Ziva is sitting at her desk clutching at her stomach.)**

**Jenny- Okay there Ziva**

**ziva- Been better**

**Jen- I know Gibbs can be hard but-**

**Ziva- Its not Gibbs**

**Jen- Then who is it?**

**Ziva -Its me Jen You of all people would know that I have an emotional barrier and a bad childhood.**

**Jen- ziva you'll be okay**

**Ziva- I don't know if I can do this.**

**( Ziva breaks down and Jen takes her in her arms. When Ziva calms down Jen pills away and looks Ziva in the eyes.)**

**Jen- Zi you'll be a great mother**

**Ziva- Thanks Jen. Now what are we gonna do about Dinozzo being the dad?**

**( Both women laugh and hug.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**6 months later**

**( Ziva is standing in a back room in a long white dress that shows herpregnent belly. **

**Ziva- I can do this I love him**

**(Abby, Jen and Gibbs walk in the room.)**

**Abby- Ziva you look beautiful**

**Ziva- I look pregnent**

**Jen- Well I don't know what you were expecting your due in 3 weeks.**

**Both walk out of the room after giving her a hug.)**

**Ziva- Thanks for walking me down the aisle Gibbs**

**Gibbs- No Problem Ziver you're like a daughter to me and I always knew I would.**

**( She leans in a gives him a mkiss on the cheek. Her music starts to play and they step out of the room. Abby and Jen are standing at the alter oppisite from Tony and McGee. Ziva squeezes his arm.)**

**Gibbs- You ready**

**( She nods and they start to walk.)**

**Pastor- Do you Anthony Dinozzo Take Ziva David as your lovly wife. To love and cherish to have and to hold through sickness and health in richer and poorer till death do you part?**

**Tony-( staring deep in Zivas eyes) I do**

**( The pastor repeats the vow for Ziva)**

**Ziva-( Returning Tonys Gaze.) I do**

**Pastor-Then with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.**

**( Tony pulls Ziva in close and kisses her. Everyone stands and claps.)**

**Pastor- I give you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo'**

**( When they turn around, Tony sees Kate standing in the front row, illuminated by a flouresent light)**

**Kate- Congrats Tony**

**Tony- I miss you Kate**

**( Ziva sees Ari next to Kate, illuminated by the same light)**

**Ari- I am so proud of you Ziva. I love you**

**Ziva- ( a tear slides down her cheek.) I love you too Ari. Rest in Peace.**

**( Scene cuts to the after party. Ziva and Tony are sitting at a Gramd Piano. Tony starts to play.)**

**Tony- This is what we've been waiting for.**

**Ziva-(Singing) I've got someone who loves me more then words can say**

**And I'm thankful for that each and everyday**

**If I count all my blessings I get a smile on my face**

**Still It's hard to find faith**

**Both- But If you can look in my eyes**

**And Tell me we'll be alright**

**If you promise never to leave**

**You just might make me believe**

**(ziva stops singing.)**

**Ziva- Tony my water broke.**

**( Tony stops playing)**

**Tony- Im gonna be a daddy.**

**Jemn- She is three weeks early**

**Gibbs- You want me to drive Jen**

**Jen- You think Jethro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**( Scene cuts to delevery room only DiNozzo is in there surrounded by doctors with Ziva laying on a bed.)**

**Doc- Okay Ziva one last big push**

**Ziva- God Tony why did you do this to me?**

**Tony- I recall you thourghly enjoying it.**

**( She punches him in the stomach and one last contraction hits her. The room is filled with wailing.) **

**Doc- Its a little girl.**

**Ziva-Tony we have a girl( He leans down and kisses her.) **

**Ziva Go get the rest of the team**

**( Tony leaves and heads to the waiting room.)**

**Ziva- Its a girl.**

**Abby- Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guy. Can I see Ziva and the baby now?**

**Tony- Yea you all can come on in.**

**( Tony leads them to the delivery room.)**

**Ziva- Tony come here by yourself real quick.**

**( Tony walks in and Ziva whispers something in his ear. He turns to her smiles and nods.)**

**Ziva-Okay you guys can come on in**

**( They all walk in and surround Ziva, Tony and a baby girl with brown fuzz on her head and eyes turning green. She has zivas honey brown skin.)**

**Ziva- we would like to introduce Shyla Caitlin DiNozzo**

**Gibbs- Aww Ziva you didn't have to name her that**

**Ziva- Oh but Gibbs I did.**

**Abby- Can I hold her**

**Ziva- yea**

**Tony- Jen boss can I talk to you?**

**Jen- Yea**

**( They follow Tony)**

**Tony- Me and Ziva have talked about it and we want you two to be the Godparents**

**Jen- Oh Tony I would love too.**

**Gibbs- Same here**

**( they start to walk back in the room but Gibbs stops Tony)**

**Gibbs- Don't hurt her Dinozzo your the only one she trust don't ruin it.**

**Tony- I won't**

**( They walk back into the room and McGee has the is laughing herrare laugh with Abby.)**

**Tony- So when do I get to hold my Daughter?**

**McGee- Here you go Tony**

**(Tony takes Shyla and sits beside Ziva. Shyla has tiny Black curls and olic=ve colored skin. She has green eyes)**

**Tony- She looks like you.**

**Ziva- She has your eyes**

**Tony-You've made me believe**

**Ziva- Our Christmas miracle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**( Scene cuts to bullpen. Tony is sitting all alone. Zivas Desk has been empty for 4 months now.)**

**Tony- Where is she?**

**(The elevator dings and Ziva steps out carrying a baby seat and a diaper bag. Tony runs over to her and takes the baby and plants a kiss on the top of her head)**

**Ziva- Tony if anything happens to her-**

**Tony ( placing a finger on her lips)- She'll be fine.**

**Ziva- Wheres Gibbs and Mcgee?**

**Tony- Gibbs,Jens office, McGeek Abbys lab**

**Ziva- Why are you still here**

**Tony- Waiting on you**

**Ziva- how sweet( she removes Shyla from her seat) Come on lets go see Uncle Gibbs and aunt Jen**

**Toy- I've got some paperwork to finish so I'll meet up with you later**

**ziva- Lunch **

**Tony-Sounds Great La Bonita**

**( scene cuts to Jens office)**

**Cynthia- Director Zivas here**

**Jen- Send her in.**

**( Ziva walks in holding shy.)**

**Gibbs- Ziver how are you**

**Ziva- how are you**

**Gibbs- I'm fine hows my goddaughter?**

**Ziva- She started smiling and making noises yesterday**

**Jen- Can I see her**

**( Ziva hands Jen shyla but not taking her eyes off her daughter)**

**Gibbs- So hows Mommy?**

**ziva- Tired but nothing new to me staying up 24 hours**

**Jen- How much longer till you come back**

**Ziva- I'll be back on desk work in 2 weeks. Then Abby or hopefully you, Jen, will watch Shyla while I'm in the Field.**

**Gibbs- What about daycare**

**Ziva- I have too many enemies to put my daughter in daycare.( All laugh but then Shy wakes up and starts to cry.)**

**Ziva- oh let me see her, Gibbs get Tony to bring up her bag.**

**( Tony arrives in minutes and hands Ziva the diaper bag. She pulls out a bottle and puts it Shylas mouth. The girl stops crying immediatly.)**

**Jen- See Zi I told you that everything would be just fine.**

**( Soon Shylas asleep.)**

**Ziva- Gibbs you haven't held her yet.**

**Gibbs- Sure**

**( Gibbs takes the 4 month old and Shyla adjust herself and grabs Gibbs fingers.)**

**Ziva- See she loves you and she hasn't met you yet.**

**( Gibbs holds her and smiles.)**

**Gibbs- Here Z I'm going for coffee want any?**

**Jen- Please Jethro**

**Ziva- Sure Gibbs Thanks.**

**( He exits.)**

**Ziva- I'm gonna take her to see Abby.**

**Jen- Okay but are you free around 4 tonight. Theres someone who wants to talk to you.**

**Ziva- Yes I should be back from my lunch date with Tony. Who?**

**Jen- You'll figure out soon enough**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**( Scene cuts to bullpen. Tony is sitting all alone. Zivas Desk has been empty for 4 months now.)**

**Tony- Where is she?**

**(The elevator dings and Ziva steps out carrying a baby seat and a diaper bag. Tony runs over to her and takes the baby and plants a kiss on the top of her head)**

**Ziva- Tony if anything happens to her-**

**Tony ( placing a finger on her lips)- She'll be fine.**

**Ziva- Wheres Gibbs and Mcgee?**

**Tony- Gibbs,Jens office, McGeek Abbys lab**

**Ziva- Why are you still here**

**Tony- Waiting on you**

**Ziva- how sweet( she removes Shyla from her seat) Come on lets go see Uncle Gibbs and aunt Jen**

**Toy- I've got some paperwork to finish so I'll meet up with you later**

**ziva- Lunch **

**Tony-Sounds Great La Bonita**

**( scene cuts to Jens office)**

**Cynthia- Director Zivas here**

**Jen- Send her in.**

**( Ziva walks in holding shy.)**

**Gibbs- Ziver how are you**

**Ziva- how are you**

**Gibbs- I'm fine hows my goddaughter?**

**Ziva- She started smiling and making noises yesterday**

**Jen- Can I see her**

**( Ziva hands Jen shyla but not taking her eyes off her daughter)**

**Gibbs- So hows Mommy?**

**ziva- Tired but nothing new to me staying up 24 hours**

**Jen- How much longer till you come back**

**Ziva- I'll be back on desk work in 2 weeks. Then Abby or hopefully you, Jen, will watch Shyla while I'm in the Field.**

**Gibbs- What about daycare**

**Ziva- I have too many enemies to put my daughter in daycare.( All laugh but then Shy wakes up and starts to cry.)**

**Ziva- oh let me see her, Gibbs get Tony to bring up her bag.**

**( Tony arrives in minutes and hands Ziva the diaper bag. She pulls out a bottle and puts it Shylas mouth. The girl stops crying immediatly.)**

**Jen- See Zi I told you that everything would be just fine.**

**( Soon Shylas asleep.)**

**Ziva- Gibbs you haven't held her yet.**

**Gibbs- Sure**

**( Gibbs takes the 4 month old and Shyla adjust herself and grabs Gibbs fingers.)**

**Ziva- See she loves you and she hasn't met you yet.**

**( Gibbs holds her and smiles.)**

**Gibbs- Here Z I'm going for coffee want any?**

**Jen- Please Jethro**

**Ziva- Sure Gibbs Thanks.**

**( He exits.)**

**Ziva- I'm gonna take her to see Abby.**

**Jen- Okay but are you free around 4 tonight. Theres someone who wants to talk to you.**

**Ziva- Yes I should be back from my lunch date with Tony. Who?**

**Jen- You'll figure out soon enough**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

( Abbys Lab. Abby is cleaning her machinbes with her music on full blast. Zova walks in with Shy, who snuggles into her mothers hair to try and drown out the noise.)

Ziva- Hi Abby

Abby- Hey

Ziva- could you maybe

( She points at Shy)

abby- Oh sorry. ( she runs and turns it down.) Better?

Ziva- Yeah

Abby- is she asleep?

( As if to defend herself Shy turns towards Abby and smiles.)

abby- OMG that is so cute!!!!

Ziva- she does that latly.

Abby- Can IZ hold her?

Ziva- Sure. ( she hands Abs the Baby.) anyway I need to get something out of her bag.

( Ziva walks over and pulls a thermus out of her bag and hands it to Abby.)

abby- What is it?

Ziva- Open it

( Abby opens it and smiles.)

Abby- Caf Pow! Thanks

Ziva- You are welcome. Can I store some emergency formula down here for her?

Abby- Of course.

Ziva- Thanks.

( The elevator dings and Ducky walks out.)

Ducky- Hey Abigal

Abby- Hey Ducky

Ziva- Hi ducky

Ducky- Oh hello Ziva. ( he notices Shy in Abbys arms. Oh my she is so beautiful. How old is she?

Ziva- Four months today.

Duck- Ah yes our Christmas miricale.

Abby- Yea she looks so much like you.

Ziva- Yes but she seems to have aquired the cheesy DiNozzo Personality.

abby- Look at her!

( Shy is playing with the chains on Abby shirt and giggling.)

Abby- She got Tonys smile.

Ziva- That she does.( suddenly remembering) Do either of you have the time?

Ducky- Yes it is noon

Ziva- I've got to get upstairs to meet Tony for lunch.

Abby- Do you want me to watch Shy?

Ziva- Oh really abby that would be great there is a bottle of formula in her bag just give it to her when she gets hungry.

abby- Ok bye Ziva

Ziva- ( running over to Shy and planting a kiss on her forehead.) By my sweet Baby.

Abby- Go Ziva

( Stealing one last look at Shy Ziva rushes out of the room.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

( Ziva and Tony are sitting outside at a picnic table. Ziva has a chicken ceaser salad and Tony has a huge burger and french fries.)

Tony- Arn't you hungry?

Ziva- I'm not eating for two anymore Tony.

( Tony laughs and Ziva just plays with her salad.)

Tony- Whats wrong?

Ziva- I've never left her alone in the same house let alone a block away from me.

Tony- No need to worry. Abby, Gibbs, Probie, Jen and Ducky are great people they will keep her safe.

Ziva- I know they are. Help me get my mind off our daughter.

Tony- You know we haven't spent a night alone since we found out you were pregnant.

( Ziva leans in and rests her head on Tonys forehead.)

Ziva- You're right

Tony- Maybe we can ask Jen to watch her sometime this week and we can spend the night alone

Ziva- Good Idea

Tony- I missed my wife

Ziva- This wife needs her husband

( They lean in and kiss. They pull apart for breathy.)

Ziva- We might wan to head back before Gibbs thinks we are doing something more then lunch.

Tony- You right

( They get up and get rid of their barley touched lunches.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

( Everyone is upstairs and Abby is holding a crying Shyla in her arms. No matter what they do nobody can get her to stop. The elevator dings and Ziva comes running out and takes Shy from The goth.)

Ziva- What happened?

Abby- I don't know. She was down in my lab and then she just started crying. We can't get her to stop.

( Ziva checks every inch of her daughters body and then runs to the elevator and gets in.)

Jen- Tony- Where is she going Tony?

Tony- I don't know but Zi Knows what she is doing. Let her be.

( In the elevator. Ziva is rocking Shy and rubbing her back.)

Ziva- It's okay my sweet baby. Shhhhh

( She starts to hum and then the elevator door opens into Abbys lab. She goes over to Shys bag and grabs a pink bear and a blanket out of it and hands it to her daughter. shy then quiets down and snuggles into the blanket. Ziva returns to the bullpen with a quite content baby.)

Abby- How did you do it?

Ziva- NCIS is a new place for her. The blanket and the bear are her comfort items. She is always okay when she has them.

Jenny- You see Ziva I told you that you'd make a great mommy.

( Ziva smiles and Tony comes behind her and wraps his arm around her waist and she leans back into him.)

Tony- She is quite remarkable isn't she.

Jen- Ziva bring shy and come to my office.

Ziva gives Jen a quizzical look but follows her upstairs.

*** Whats going on here!!!!!!!! The only way you'll know is if you press the lovly green button and review my story. This hasn't been getting many reviews and Reviews = more chapters. So make me smile!!!!!**

**- Ashley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I no it has been 4ever since I've even thought about this story so heres your next chapter. Please Reviews let me no ur reading.**

**Disclamir- don't own them only Shyla**

**Chapter 11**

( Enter to Jens office.)

Ziva- Jn what is going on?

Jen- Patience watch the screen.

( Eli Davids face pops on to the screen.0

Eli- Hello Ziva

Ziva- Papa?

Eli- Yes sweetheart. How are you?

Ziva- Great and yourself?

Eli- Fairly well. Is that little Shyla there?

Ziva- Yes it is. She is 4 months born on Christmas, the same day I got married.

Eli- That Italian Jigilo yes?

Ziva- He is not a jigilo and yes Tony is my husband and her father.

Eli- Were is daddy now.

Jen- I will call him up.

Ziva- Oh Gibbs and Jen re the god parents

Eli- Yes I knew you would pick them.

( Tony comes into the office and sees Eli on the screen.)

Tony- Director David.

Eli- Anthony how are you?

Tony- Never been better

( Tony places his arm around Ziva and she leans towards him resting her head on his shoulder.)  
Eli- Ziva are you happy?

Ziva- Yes I am very happy.

Eli- Anthony you have a wife who loves you more then anything else and a healthy baby girl. You are a lucky man.

Tony- I know I am

eli- Don't hurt her, Ziva deserves the best.

Tony- I won't sir.

Eli- Shalom then, and Ziva, keep in touch okay

Ziva- Okay bye Aba.

( Eli vanishes off the screen and Tony Ziva and Shyla leave the office.)

**Happy? Well I did it for you so push that little green button and let me no wat you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well Here is the last chapter to the story. Thank you all who have read it. There will be a sequel and at the end of this you will probably hate me.**

**Read and Review**

( Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs are sitting in the bullpen Shyla is in her carrier next to Zivas desk.)

Ziva- Tony are you almost ready I don't want her falling asleep here she won't sleep through the night if she does.

Tony- Sorry abe. I gotta finish this report for the director before we can leave.

( Ziva picks up Shy and cradles her against her chest.)

Ziva- We will be down in Abbys lab when you are done just call down there if we are not back here.

Tony- Okay sweetheart.

(Ziva and Shyla leave and Gibbs puts down his coffee and walks to Tony.)

Gibbs- What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?

Tony- My report boss

Gibbs- I'm talking about, why are you making your wife and daughter wait around for you.

Tony- The director-

Gibbs- I will deal with the director

(Ziva walks in but tony doesn't notice her)

Tony- It was Zivas idea to only bring one stupid car, she knows it takes me forever to finish.

Ziva- I was just thinking that it would help

Tony- Well Ziva I hate it when you think.

Ziva- That is it don't bother coming home Tony you won't get in

( She takes the elevator and Tony just watches her walk away with their daughter.)

Gibbs- What are you still doing here tony? Go find her

( Tony notices the keys still on her desk He grabs them and runs out of the room.)

*******************************************************************************************************************

( Tony is ddriving down the road.)

Tony- Damn it Ziva where are you????

( Tony drives a little farteh and notices a green baby carrier sitting on a bench. He pulls over and runs out of the car.)

Tony- What the- Oh My God its Shyla!!!

( He picks up his crying daughter and holds her to his chest. He notices a note in the carrier he picks it up and reads.)

Tony- The poor baby was so cold I decided to cover her up and take away mommy. Lets play a game you have 24 hours to find her or I will send her back to you. One piece of her at a time.

( Tony picks up his cell phone)

Tony- Boss someone took Ziva\

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Okay so theres the end but I promise a sequel. Let me no what you think and I will get on the sequel soon.**

**Ashley**


End file.
